On various screens, such as touch screens as well as other screens, a target that a user is trying to acquire can sometimes be smaller than the footprint of the mechanism through which the user is attempting target acquisition. For example, in touch screen scenarios, the target may be smaller than the tip of the user's finger. This can pose to problems. First, the target can be visually occluded, thus making it difficult to ascertain whether the correct target has been selected. Second, because targets may be small in size, there is a possibility that more than one target may be selected, thus leading to an ambiguity which, in turn, can lead to false target acquisition.